The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Nandina, botanically known as Nandina domestica and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Sunset Boulevard’. ‘Sunset Boulevard’ was discovered as a chance seedling in group of Nandina domestica plants in May 2010 in Eindhoven, The Netherlands. The female and male parents of the ‘Sunset Boulevard’ are un-named Nandina domestica (unpatented) plants.
In October 2012, ‘Sunset Boulevard’ was first asexually propagated by tissue culture. ‘Sunset Boulevard’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tissue culture in Eindhoven, The Netherlands.